JUEGO DE MANOS
by Sindo
Summary: Es una pequeña historia de humor... o incluso algo más...


JUEGOS DE MANOS...  
  
Amanecía como siempre. El sol... El jardín...  
  
- ¡Te vas a enterar Ranma!.  
  
- ¡Tú si que te vas a enterar!.  
  
Eran los ruidos de todas las mañanas, las bestias se habían ido a entrenar como cada mañana al despejado jardín, los ágiles saltos se combinaban con trepidantes puñetazos, vertiginosas piruetas, los gritos de siempre... y... ¡CHOF!... Al agua patos... era otra mañana más.  
  
- Ranma. ¿Cuándo vais a dejar de hacer eso?- dijo la suave voz de Katumi.  
  
- Cuando este viejo- decía mientras escurría su camisa - Se dé por vencido.  
  
"Jamás", rezaba la pancarta que empuñaba el Panda.  
  
- En fin- suspiró suavemente Katumi. Silenciosamente marchó a la cocina mientras en su cabeza rebullían sus conjeturas y sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¡Buenos días Ranma!- dijo despistadamente el señor Tendo.  
  
- ¡Buenos días!.  
  
El señor Tendo se quedó embebido ante el panorama que se extendía a su vista. Desde la muerte de su esposa no había vuelto a sentir sentimientos así, sentía que aquellas cosas olvidadas volvían a salir, ante el panorama de los pechos de Ranma... tan bellos.. tan perfectos... tan...  
  
- ¿Le pasa algo en la boca señor Tendo?- dijo extrañado Ranma.  
  
- ¡Papá!- vociferó Akane. De la boca del señor Tendo colgaba el cepillo de dientes. - ¿Y a ti no te da vergüenza de tener eso al aire Ranma?.  
  
- ¿Yo?- contestó inocentemente Ranma.  
Ante esto Akane corrió rauda a por el agua caliente, mientras el señor Tendo se encontraba en la quinta higuera...  
  
La brisa de la tarde empezaba a refrescar el jardín. Había sido un día de calor atroz, un poco de aire fresco no venía nada mal...  
  
El señor Tendo se abanicaba lentamente mientras pensaba en las visiones de su futuro yerno. Esos sentimientos que afloraban en él le resultaban raros, pensaban que con la muerte de su esposa habían desaparecido, pero se equivocaba. Quería olvidarse de ellos a toda costa, le parecían atroces el pensar así... pero algo sentía dentro de su pecho... algo empezaba... un silbido... ¡POTOM!...  
  
"Y hablando del rey de Roma, que por la puerta asoma" meditó Tendo ante tal ruido.  
  
Ranma había hecho acto de presencia, salió a tientas de los escombros, tanteó buscando terreno seguro pero cayó inevitablemente dentro del estanque.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea!- reaccionó Ranma- ¡Cómo coja a Akane!. ¿Por qué siempre me hace esto?, yo no sé como se portará después de que me case, peor de lo que es ahora...  
  
Marchó silenciosamente al cuarto de las toallas a buscar alguna, mientras rebullían en su cabeza varias ideas... estaba harto de que le diese tantas palizas.. y de que en muchos casos lo dejase en ridículo... harto de... y al tercer harto llegó al cuarto de las toallas. Al abrir se encontró con otra sorpresa, que este estaba semi vacío , buscó donde estaban las toallas y llegó a su objetivo, estaban en el estante superior.  
  
- ¡Mierda!. ¡También es casualidad!...  
  
- Hola Ranma- Una voz a su espalda lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva - ¡Oye!. ¡Qué soy Tendo!- dijo con una asustada sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Lo siento señor Tendo!- dijo Ranma rascándose la nuca- Es que así de sopetón, menudo susto me ha dado...  
  
- Bueno... no te preocupes... - intentaba buscar una respuesta ingeniosa- parece que necesitas ayuda...  
  
- No se preocupe, ya puedo solo...  
  
Aquello le rompió todo los esquemas.  
  
"Piensa rápido Tendo"... "Piensa, esta es tu oportunidad que tanto buscabas"... entonces chasqueó los dedos...  
  
- Será mejor que te ayude Ranma, puede ser que te caigas y te rompas algo...  
  
- Como quiera...  
  
Lo ayudó a auparlo. Era la primera vez que tocaba la piel de Ranma, sentía una rara sensación... era tersa y suave, sus características masculinas quedaban difuminadas por el agua...  
  
- ¡Ay qué me caigo!- chilló la voz aguda de Ranma, al caer intentó agarrar algo, sus manos se abanicaban en al aire hasta que agarró algo duro... - Menos mal que está este palo de escoba.  
  
- Ranma... - dijo Tendo con dolorosa voz, aunque con cierta seriedad- Eso que agarras no es precisamente el palo de la escoba...  
  
Ranma retiró rápidamente la mano, cayendo pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del dolorido señor Tendo.  
  
- No se preocupe señor Tendo, iré a buscar algo de ayuda... - pero quedaron estas palabras oscurecidas por un ruido que se aproximaba cada vez más...  
  
- ¡Vuelve aquí viejo verde!- era la voz de Akane (como habréis supuesto, pues una voz así no la tiene nadie) - dame eso...  
  
- Espera A...- y la puerta se cerró delante de sus narices... Solos ante la inmensa oscuridad... solos... era realmente aterrador  
  
- Mierda... -dijo Ranma- Entre que usted está herido... y yo tengo esta forma...  
  
Calló un momento. Se sentía algo incómodo al estar encerrado solo con el señor Tendo, sobre todo en esta situación, mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza... siempre había visto al señor Tendo con respeto y como su futuro suegro... siempre había rondado en la mente el tener situaciones de este corte, puesto que sabía que era viudo y que desde hacía mucho que no había visto a una mujer... aunque...  
  
Nunca había sentido una extraña sensación que ahora lo embriagaba, algo que latía, que se movía y le hacía cosquillas. "Debe ser que tengo hambre", pensó...  
  
Su ingenuidad superaba los límites de... mejor lo dejamos en los límites, ante tanta estupidez... Pero era verdad que Ranma sentía algo que no era hambre... era algo muy distinto a todo eso... sus ojos miraban al vacío, intentaba buscar respuestas dentro de su interior...  
  
El señor Tendo yacía dormido en el suelo, Ranma lo contemplaba extasiado, nunca se había fijado en su cuerpo. La verdad es que era bastante apuesto para su edad, el ejercicio había hecho maravillas en él, se acercó lentamente a contemplar su rostro...  
  
- Ranma... - masculló entre sueños Tendo. Ranma esperaba ansioso a lo que dijera - Ranma... te amo...  
  
Esas palabras se clavaron en su cabeza, le amaba... Su visión sobre el señor Tendo había cambiado por completo ante esas palabras... una nueva visión se mostraba ante él... acercó sus labios a los de Tendo y tiernamente lo despertó...  
  
Abrió lentamente y se encontró frente a sus ojos el bello rostro de Ranma, jamás había visto un rostro tan hermoso.  
  
- Ranma... - dijo la entrecortada voz de Tendo, pero unos labios sellaron su voz, y todo quedó sumido en la más bella oscuridad.  
  
- Menos mal que no os ha pasado nada- dijo aliviada Katumi.  
  
- Has tenido suerte papá, si no hubiésemos oídos los aullidos que diste en el armario no os hubiésemos encontrado- proclamó con aplastante sinceridad Nabiki, la cual miró a Ranma con cierta picardía.  
  
- Bueno hijas- dijo el señor Tendo con gran solemnidad- la cuestión es que si no fuera por Ranma, tampoco hubiese sobrevivido a lo que me pasó...  
  
Miraba de reojo a Ranma, en ella se adivinaba cierto agradecimiento, a la vez este le respondió con otra mirada... aunque encuentros como ese se celebrarían más... eso sí, siempre con el cubo de agua dispuesto.  
  
SINDO 


End file.
